


云亮R

by a32656wsdfe



Category: Browse Works Bookmarks
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a32656wsdfe/pseuds/a32656wsdfe
Summary: ·第一题：以下犯上·cp：学生云✕老师亮·私设如山





	云亮R

身为一名人民教师，这是诸葛亮第不知道多少次在自己的课上看到某位每次点名都不在名册上的学生了。他其实挺不明白怎么会有人闲到有事没事老来这听课？

然而此时正撑着脑袋一脸人畜无害微睁着惰懒双眼的“某位学生”正微笑着将目光毫不忌讳地落在诸葛亮身上。

“咳咳。”诸葛亮讪讪转过身面对黑板扶了扶鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，清了清嗓子抬头挥过一道粉笔印子。

安静宽敞的教室中只剩下一点悉戀宰宰的粉笔摩擦的声音，时间随他的动作有活力地跳动着,传递着知识的浪花，散发着智慧的芳香。

他今天披了一件修身的黑色风衣，腰带随意地垂落在腰侧，搭配淡黄色的里衫。紧致的牛仔裤勾勒出他姣好的腿型，剑眉之下一双如夏夜晴空中的星星那样晶莹秋天小溪流水那样澄澈的眼眸，颇具一番风情。

嗯……这腰这屁股……真想狠狠把他按在身下好好疼爱一番。今天依旧是想和老师上床的一天。

一汪风雨浪静的海水，就快要掀起期盼的惊涛骇浪。

诸葛亮有去打听过这位上课一脸专注盯着……自己的同学。他是隔壁周老师带的名唤赵云字子龙，据说是个有背景的小少爷爱好嘻哈rap什么的。果然不是什么正经的好学生。

自开始的几周里诸葛亮只是默默回避来自赵云看向自己露骨的眼神，他有很认真的打量自己的着装也没什么问题啊妥妥的师表。

开始时诸葛亮单纯的认为赵云是被自己的教学特色和个人魅力吸引。虽知如此被某目光锁定的感觉并不怎么好再加上赵云本就生得一陌上公子的样貌作为外貌协会的诸葛亮自然忍不住多看了他几眼，尤其当他对着自己笑的时候会没有察觉的暗自红了耳垂。

明明只是个年纪青涩的小子……

赵云是什么时候迷恋上他的老师的时候呢？或许是早前在开学典礼上捕捉到明目皓齿的诸葛亮一字一句念着手稿的场景又许是他授课时幽默又不失认真的神情。

恍惚间赵云被诸葛亮深深吸引了。原本较为单纯的仰慕之情在赵云得知诸葛亮其实只比自己大上了三岁后这份仰慕便悄悄变了味。

毕竟是少年心性，在赵云意识到自己对诸葛亮真正抱有的情感时，上课走神时在想他；晚上做梦肖想的对象也从未变换无一例外都是他；偷偷看片是都能自然而然地把自己和诸葛亮带入其中。

赵云每天起床抬头看向身下的狼藉，只好用手遮住脸嘴角不自觉上扬——有很多时候他挺希望这并不是他的梦。

久而久之这缕情愫更是狠狠地在赵云心里扎了根，占有那个人的疯狂想法日趋强烈。

“下课吧。”诸葛亮利索地抄起教科书踏着铃声离开了教室。底下学生说笑着离开，赵云望着诸葛亮离开的方向悄悄跟了上去……

说起来也巧，这个时候大部分教职工都去参加了某不知名活动而只有极少数不喜热闹的选择留下工作就比如诸葛亮。

此时此刻宽敞的办公室中，赵云正把自己朝思暮想的意淫对象——他的老师压在了身下。

柔软却很是狭窄的座椅上，诸葛亮惊异地目睹赵云刚一进门就直奔自己并按在椅子上动弹不得。盯着赵云如寒星般的清澈眸子染了一层晦暗不明的光，有种不怎么好的预感油然而生。

“赵云……你……干什么！放开我！”

赵云不置一词，轻轻俯下身用双手环住他纤细的腰肢将自己的脑袋埋到诸葛亮的胸怀之中闷闷出声道：“老师……”

赵云软软的头发蹭的诸葛亮的脸颊有些痒痒的，看着眼前人似一只大尾巴狗嘴里发出近乎撒娇的语气实在令诸葛亮有些把持不住。

“你……怎么了？”

赵云没有反应，只是使劲地抱紧诸葛亮仿佛要将他揉进骨血任何人也抢不走。良久才在诸葛亮奇怪的注视下缓缓抬起头，睁着双可怜兮兮的眼睛。

“老师……我……”

赵云乘着诸葛亮恍惚的时间凑到他的耳边坏笑着启齿，“我想干你。”

怀中人瞬间精神一凛挣扎着想要逃离赵云的桎梏。

“不……别、唔！”

来不及喊出的声音被锁在了喉腔，朱唇被一片湿软封住，赵云竟是直接身体力行双唇相抵，伸出巧舌强制撬开了诸葛亮的牙关长驱直入卷起他的小舌与自己缠在一起，无视他因缺氧涨红了脸试图推开他的双手，直接压的更低贪婪地吮吸扫过口腔的每一处地方，涎水沿着张开的嘴角流下来。

不知过了多久赵云才松开被吻得眼神迷离的诸葛亮欣赏着眼前人的媚态。赵云轻车熟路地扒下诸葛亮的上衣，白皙的胸膛一下子暴露在空气中。

他继续抱住诸葛亮温软的身躯，一边吻他的樱唇，一边轻揉他已经变成淡粉色微微挺立的茱萸，赵云吻上他娇嫩的脸蛋儿，吻他的耳际。诸葛亮只得羞耻地闭上双眼咬着牙不让呻吟溜出来，他无力推搡身上人却无奈他那美好的身体已被赵云紧紧搂住，丝毫不能动弹。

赵云按照A片中把手按压在诸葛亮胸口张嘴将左边的乳珠含入口中另一只手也按压着右边撕扯挤压。“……嗯”诸葛亮侧过头忍不住一声嘤咛羞红了脸，“你……别……这样……放、放手……”

赵云隔着一层布料轻揉抚着诸葛亮丰腴的臀部，瓷意享受着美丽俊俏的小老师娇羞挣扎。意识到赵云接下来要做的事情后诸葛亮死命推脱妄图推开身上疯狂的人，但一切都是徒劳。

强烈的背德感扰得诸葛亮心烦意乱，甚至在赵云的爱抚下自己身下某处已然升了起来真是羞耻。

隐忍的表情激得赵云更加兴奋，有股火热的欲望在他身体里沸腾着邪火直冲下体，他亲吻着诸葛亮精致的锁骨印下一枚枚宣示主权的印章。赵云变本加厉扯下了挂着的亵裤伸手握住了诸葛亮的前端，人颤抖着身子，粉脸含春、双颊羞红地低下了头。

“别……不要……”

赵云熟练地上下撸动着那根秀气的性器，坏心眼地用指尖划过龟头嵌入马眼惹得前端渗出不少清液。诸葛亮实在难忍这等快感不禁呻吟出声。只见平日里清风明月禁欲慢慢的老师此时看上去娇媚淫荡得令人血脉喷张。他的呼吸开始急促，害羞地把头缩进赵云的怀抱。

“唔……哈啊！”

赵云心中一喜低头望着诸葛亮娇艳的脸庞加快了手上的动作又是换来一阵娇喘。顾及到诸葛亮是个处男早射对身体不好，他把手从性器离开沿着他滑嫩的大腿向后摸去。他抚摸捏弄著诸葛亮细滑的大腿嫩肉，最后停留于在空气中瑟缩着的粉嫩后穴，一指沾上些清液在穴口磨蹭打转。

诸葛亮顿感不妙立马清醒过来，但清瘦的老师又怎能比得过身上人？他那白嫩的大腿早已被强行掰开。

诸葛亮软弱无力地挣扎着，两条被掰开的大腿刚要合并拢，蓄势待发的手指便探了进去，后穴湿嫩嫩的，粘粘的骚水落在指上，指节曲起抠挖扩张。

“出去啊！呜啊……”

诸葛亮眼前闪过一道精光直接射了出来，初次放纵所得的浓精喷洒在赵云腹部，他无地自容，面对无法忽视的真实快感他只得放下身段娇吟起来，再也无法躲闪调戏，只好头埋进赵云的怀里越来越深，被迫叉开两条白嫩的大腿，任凭人随便抠弄他的骚穴嫩肉。

赵云一弯腰，把这个迷蒙的小美人儿托起抽出手指发“啵”的一声，而后双手抱着诸葛亮的腰，置换了二人的位置。

赵云把诸葛亮抱到腿上与其面对面。诸葛亮湿漉漉的性器蹭着他的裤子，那东西的存在感不容忽视，仅瞄了一点眼诸葛亮便害羞地转过头。

他不是不懂这方面的东西，也并非没有对这个学生动过心思，但是……

他仍然感到羞怯难抑，哀求道：“你……你别……这样……，求……你，放开我……。”大手抚过那一片洁白得令人目眩的雪肌玉肤，那粉雕玉琢般晶莹雪滑的美丽胴体完全赤裸在赵云眼前。他的手轻轻挑逗着欲求不满微微收合的嫩肉，又将二指戳了进去。诸葛亮娇躯不由得一颤，那美妙玉滑、雪白修长的粉腿根部被一根巨大无比的紫红色性器磨挲着。穴中模仿交媾进出抽送，诸葛亮只得双手揉住赵云脖子支撑自己，孟浪的吟叫此起彼伏。

赵云好笑地看着诸葛亮矛盾的动作表情，嘴上说不要身体还是很诚实的嘛。

内壁的软肉吸附着挽留撤走的手指，正当诸葛亮松了口气只感到一勃然大物抵着流水的小嘴。

不用想都只知道那是什么。

“不……不要，求你……这么大会坏掉的！”

“太迟了，我亲爱的小老师。”

下一秒赵云粗大的性器借着充足的润滑一下子长驱直入直捣黄龙，逼得诸葛亮当即红了眼眶，生理泪水霎时滴露下来。

“呜……拔出来，疼啊啊——！”

幻想实现的满足感包围了赵云，像个尝到甜头的小毛孩带着些许不确定的不知所措安抚地吻去诸葛亮眼角的泪。

与赵云英俊的脸庞强烈反差的狰狞性器埋在湿软的温柔乡，媚肉讨好地攀上来紧紧包裹着它，一时间难以动弹。

赵云没有立即开始他的动作，以一种征求的眼神望向意识涣散的诸葛亮企图征得同意。

又是这幅人畜无害的表情……颜控要不得啊！诸葛亮阖上眼点了点头。

收到指令的赵云兴奋得顶了顶胯撞碎了诸葛亮的呻吟，“呜啊！你轻点……”

“好的老师。”

“别叫我老师！”

太羞耻了真的太羞耻了，他诸葛亮守了23年的处子身竟然会在自己的办公室被爱慕的学生压在身下做爱而且还意外的舒服……

“那……亮亮！”

被叫的鸡皮疙瘩掉一地的诸葛亮毫无威胁地瞪了赵云一眼却被无情驳回，作为回答又加重力道抽插，肉棒抽出进入将骚水拍成碎末，啪啪的肉体碰撞声与淫荡的水声叫床声不绝于耳。

“亮亮……我真的好喜欢你啊……”

诸葛亮被肏干到脑海一片空白，虽羞涩无限，但还是无法抑制那样的快感。一具雪白宛如玉雕的胴体，在室内柔和的光下耀眼生辉，那玲珑的曲线，粉嫩的肌肤，真叫人疯狂。赵云双手抱着他的肩，凑近诸葛亮的小嘴，春情荡漾的诸葛亮也耐不住地把酌热的红唇印与赵云相贴，张开小嘴把小香舌伸入口里忘情地绕动着。

他被赵云的冲刺顶得玉体一阵痉挛、抽搐，甬道深处的柔软玉壁也紧紧地缠夹着那粗暴闯入的庞然大物，紧窄的道内那娇嫩湿滑的粘膜一阵吮吸似的缠绕、收缩。

突然体内巨物猛地擦过一点，诸葛亮修长玉滑的白腿一下子扬起、僵直，他紧紧用手环住赵云死抠着背部，双脚交叉架在赵云腰侧，头仰起45度眯起眼睛射出了第二股精液。

“啊嗯、别顶那里啊！”

成功找到身下人敏感点的赵云怎会放走如此好的机会，当即狠狠驱动性器有意碾压那销魂之处，果不其然见识到了诸葛亮高潮迭起的迷人深情。

“嗯啊……赵云、赵云！”

赵云坏心眼地堵住诸葛亮的铃口不然他射，后者憋的难受只好用后穴奋力讨好他，极度配合扭动着腰肢迎合抽送，在赵云的牵引下完全陷入了情欲之海。

赵云就是诸葛亮在茫茫大海中唯一的灯塔。

“亮亮，等我一起。”

接着赵云加快速度用力撞进深处乘着诸葛亮叫出声来松开了握住他前端的手瞬间白浊满手。诸葛亮能感觉到体内的性器迅速涨大随即一泻千里。

“呼啊……”

平日里缺乏运动的诸葛老师终于是在经历了这场剧烈的性爱累得直喘气，清晰地感觉到穴口处汩汩流出。

“帮我清理干净！”

“是的老师！”

诸葛亮蹙眉思索看着眼前人，“如果你真的那么想做我学生的话，那我就放弃做你男朋友的想法。”

“啊？”

“啊什么啊，笨蛋子龙。”

直到抱紧了诸葛亮，赵云才真切感受到了他是属于自己的。

“没有……我只是太高兴了，亮亮！”语毕赵云又露出了他的招牌式笑容。

扒在赵云身上红着脸的诸葛亮表示：颜控要不得。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕快乐~


End file.
